gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Top Cow Productions publications
Top Cow Productions is an American comic publishing company and an imprint of Image Comics. Titles A * Aphrodite IX #0-4 * Aphrodite IX Pilot Season 1 * ''Ascension #0-22 B * Ballistic #1-3 * Ballistic Action #1 * ''Ballistic SwimSuit Special * ''Battle of the Planets #1-12 (licensed to but not owned by Top Cow) * Battle of The Planets - Jason #1 * Battle of The Planets - Mark #1 (licensed to but not owned by Top Cow) * Battle of The Planets - Princess #1-6 (licensed to but not owned by Top Cow) * Battle of The Planets and Witchblade - Savior * BerserkersArtist Jeremy Haun Goes Berserk...er for Milo Ventimiglia, Newsarama, February 2, 2008 * Blood Legacy #1-4 * Blood Legacy - The Young Ones * Butcher Knight #1-4 C * City of Heroes #1-20(licensed to but not owned by Top Cow) * Codename: Strykeforce #1-14 * Common Grounds #1-6 * Cyblade Pilot Season 1 * ''Cyberforce vol.1 #1-4 * Cyberforce vol.2 #1-35 * Cyberforce vol.3 #0-6 * Cyberforce: Origins #1-3 & Misery Special D * The Darkness vol.1 #1/2-40 * The Darkness vol.2 #1/2-24 * The Darkness vol.3 #1/2-present * The Darkness- Black sails #1 * The Darkness- Infinity #1 * The Darkness- Wanted Dead * The Darkness- Level 0 - 5 * Darkness vs. Eva (by Leah Moore and John Reppion, with art by Edgar Salazar, one-shot, Top Cow/Dynamite Entertainment, forthcoming) * Down #1-4 * Dragon Prince E * EVO #1 F * Fathom vol.1 #1/2-14 (Published by Top Cow, owned by Aspen MLT) * Fathom Crossover tour book (Published by Top Cow, owned by Aspen MLT) * Fathom Killian's Tide #1-4 (Published by Top Cow, owned by Aspen MLT) * Fathom Swimsuit Special (Published by Top Cow, owned by Aspen MLT) * Freshmen vol.1 #1-5 * Freshmen- Yearbook H * Hunter-Killer #0-12 * Hunter-Killer- Dossier I * Impaler M * The Magdalena vol.1 #1-3 * The Magdalena vol.2 #1-4 * Madame Mirage * Midnight Nation #1/2-12 (Joe's Comics) * Myth Warriors #1 N * The Necromancer #1-6 * Nine Volt #1-4 * No Honor #1-4 P * Pilot Season * Proximity Effect #1-3 R * Ripclaw Vol 1 #1/2-3 * Ripclaw Vol 2 #1-6 * Ripclaw Special * Rising Stars (Joe's Comics) #1-24 * Rising Stars- Bright #1-3 * Rising Stars- Untouchable * Rising Stars- Voices of the Dead #1-5 S * Soul Saga #1-5 * Spirit of Tao #1-15 * Strykeforce #1-5 T * ''Tales of the Darkness #1/2-4 * Tales of the Witchblade #1/2-9 * Tokyo Knights #1 * Tom Judge: The Rapture #1 * Tomb Raider #1/2, 0-50 (licensed to but not owned by Top Cow) * Tomb Raider- Journey's #1-12 * Tomb Raider- Takeover #1 U * Universe #1-8 V * Velocity #1-3 * V.I.C.E. #1-5 W * Wanted #1-6 * Weapon Zero #0-4 * Witchblade #1/2-present * Witchblade- Animated #1 * Witchblade- Blood Oath #1 * Witchblade- Demon #1 * Witchblade- Destiny's Child #1-3 * Witchblade- Infinity #1 * Witchblade- Nottingham #1 * Witchblade- Obakemono #1 * Witchblade- Origin Special Notes References * * External links * Top Cow Top Cow Productions Category:Top Cow titles